A Morning of No Return
by Moonwater's Loyalty
Summary: Morningkit has a destiny to save all the Clans from a force of darkness far greater than BloodClan and StarClan itself will the MorningSun come out to purge the Frosty Hawk.I do not own warriors. READ and REVIEW, PLEASE!COMPLETE
1. allegiances

**WindClan**

**Leader-** Onestar-brown tabby tom

**Deputy- **Ashfoot-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat- **Barkface-brown tom

**Apprentice**- Whitenight

**Warriors- **Robinwing-light brown she-cat

Tornear-tabby tom

Apprentice- Softpaw

Webfoot-dark gray tom

Apprentices-Swiftpaw

Crowfeather-dark smoky gray tom

Whitetail-white she-cat

Thistleclaw-gray tom

Weaseltail-creamy brown

Owlclaw-brown tom

**Apprentices**- Softpaw-fluffy brown tom

Swiftpaw-silver and gray she-cat

Whitenight-black and white tom

**Elders**-Morningflower-tortioseshell she-cat

Oatwhisker-creamy brown tom

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**- Blackstar-white tom with black paws

**Deputy**- Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat- **Littlecloud-tabby tom

Apprentice- Marshfoot

**Warriors- **Oakfur-brown tom

Talonwing-brown she-cat

Rowanclaw-ginger she-cat

Tawnwypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Nightwing-black she-cat

Appleheart-brown she-cat

Toadfur-brown tom

**Apprentices- **Marshfoot-gray tom

Badgerpaw-black and white tom

Goldenpaw-gold colored she-cat

**Queens-** Tallpoppy-light brown she-cat

**Kits- **Blackit-black tom

Rosekit-light brown she-kit

**Elders-** Runningnose-gray and white tom

Boulder-gray tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader- **Leopardstar-spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy- **Mistyfoot-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat- **Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

**Warriors- **Hawkfrost-dark brown tom a white underbelly

Swallowtail-dark brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentice**- Waterpaw

Blackclaw-smoky black tom

Heavystep-thickest tabby tom

Dawnflower-pale gray she-cat

Volefur-rown she-cat

Stonefoot-blue gray tom

Splashfur-silver tom

**Apprentices- **Waterpaw- silver she-cat

**Queens**- Mosspelt-tortioseshell she-cat

**Kits- **Flightkit-brown tom

Dovekit-cream colored she-kit

Hollykit-pale brown tom

**ThunderClan**

**Leader- **Firestar-ginger tom a flame colored pelt

**Deputy- **Graystripe-gray tom

**Medicine Cats- **Cinderpelt-dark gray she-cat

Leafpool-light brown she-cat

**Warriors- **Brambleclaw-dark brown tom

Thornclaw-golden brown tom

Brackenfur-golden brown tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tom

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat

Whiteflower-white she-cat

Rainwhisker-dark gray tom

Spiderleg-black tom a brown underbelly

Apprentice- Weedpaw

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Cloudtail-white tom

Ashfur-pale gray tom with darker flecks

Sootfur-light gray tom

Apprentice- Tumblepaw

Birchfur- pale gray tom with darker flecks

Robineye-gray tom

Sunfire-dark ginger tom

Ferncloud- pale gray she-cat with darker flecks

Graycloud-(Graykit,Graypaw)-gray tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat

Twigfur-(Twigkit,Twigpaw)-brown she-cat

Cindertail-(Cinderkit.Cinderpaw)-gray tom

Poolheart-(Poolkit,Poolpaw)-blue gray tom

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Brightsoul-(Brightkit,Brightpaw)-brown she-cat

Flowerpetal-(Flowerkit,Flowerpaw)-brown she- cat white chest and paws

Orangefoot-black she-cat with 2 ginger leds,1 ear, and a ginger eye patch

Brightflower-(Brightkit,Brightpaw)-brown she-cat with 2 gray legs,1gray eye patch and ear

Firestorm-(Firekit, Firepaw)-ginger tom with 2 black legs 1 eye patch and ear

Spottedleaf- gray she-cat 2 brown paws a brown tail and and a brown eye patch

Browntail-(Brownkit, Brownpaw)- brown tom with 2 gray legs,1gray eye patch and ear

Morningsun-(Morningkit, Morningpaw)- ginger she-cat with 2 black legs 1 eye patch and ear

**Apprentices-**Brownpaw- brown tom with 2 gray legs,1gray eye patch and ear

Morningpaw- ginger she-cat with 2 black legs 1 eye patch and ear

Firepaw- ginger tom with 2 black legs 1 eye patch and ear

Brightpaw- brown she-cat with 2 gray

legs,1gray eye patch and ear

Brightpaw- brown she-cat

Flowerpaw- brown she-cat white chest and paws

Cinderpaw- gray tom

Twigpaw- brown she-cat

Poolpaw- blue gray tom

Graypaw- gray tom

Tumblepaw- dark brown tom

Weedpaw- gray she-cat

**Queens- **Spottedleaf- gray she-cat 2 brown paws a brown tail and and a brown eye patch

Orangefoot- black she-cat with 2 ginger leds,1 ear, and a ginger eye patch

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Ferncloud- pale gray she-cat with darker flecks

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat

**Kits- **Brightkit-Orangefoot's kit

Firekit-Orangefoot's kit

Morningkit-Spottedleaf'kit

Brownkit-Spottedleaf'kit

Brightkit-Sorreltail's kit

Flowerkit-Sorreltail's kit

Graykit-Ferncloud's kit

Twigkit-Sandstorm's foster kit

Poolkit-Sandstorm's foster kit

Cinderkit-Sandstorm's foster kit

Tumblekit-Ferncloud's kit

Weedkit-Ferncloud's kit

**Elders-**Goldenflower-

Longtail-

Mousefur-

**The Tribe of Rushing Water**

**Tribe- Healer- **Teller of The Pointed Stones

(Stoneteller)-brown tabby tom

**Prey-Hunters- **Gray Sky Before Dawn

(Gray)-pale gray tabby tom

Brook Where Small Fish Swim

(Brook)-brown tabby she-cat

Rain Puddles on Ground

(Rain)-light gray she-cat

Storm That Bring Life

(Storm)-dark gray tom (formerly Stromfur)

**Cave-Guards-**Talon of Swooping Eagle

(Talon)-dark brown tabby tom

Jagged Rock where Heron Sits

(Jag)-dark gray tom

Rock Beneath Still Water-

(Rock)-brown tom

Bird That Sings at Dusk

(Bird)-gray tabby she-cat

Crag Where Eagles Nest

(Crag)-dark gray tom

Sheer Path Beside Waterfall

(Sheer)-dark brown tabby tom

Night of No Stars

(Night)-black she-cat

**Kit-Mothers-**Wing Shadow Over Water

(Wing)-gray and white she-cat

Flight of Startled Heron

(Flight)-brown tabby she-cat


	2. darkclan allegiances

**DarkClan**

**Leader- **Hawkfrost- dark brown tom with white underbelly

**Deputy- **Brambleclaw- dark brown tom(spy for the Clans)

**Warriors- **Goldstripe- golden/yellow tom

Spotfur- black and white tom

Grayblood- gray tom

Whitebone- white tom

Gingerfoot- ginger she-cat

Deathtrap- black tom

Brownear- dark brown tom

Bluestone- blue-gray tom

Goldleaf- golden she-cat

Waterspot- blue-gray she-cat with black spots

Windfur- brown tom

Whiteheart- black tom with white paws and chest

Notail- brown tom with no tail

Moonfrost- silver frost colored she-cat

Redeye- gray tom with a red eye

Graystream- silver she-cat

Whitefoot- black tom with a white paw

Greeneyes- gray she-cat with green eyes

Midnight- black tom

Gorsefur- brown tom

Reedtail- brown tom

Whiteear- black and white tom

Silverheart- silver she-cat

Mudspot- brown tom

Bluefur- blue-gray she-cat

Bloodclaw- black and white tom with red claws

Heatherfoot- brown she-cat

Blackeyes- gray tom with black eyes

Grayear- gray tom

Brownear- brown tom

Runningstream- gray she-cat

Mudfoot- brown tom

Smokeeye- gray tom

Cinderclaw- gray tom

Brownclaw- brown tom

Snowstorm- white she-cat

Graypelt- gray she-cat

Blackflower- black she-cat

Orangetail- ginger tom

Graynose- gray tom

Mudpuddle- brown she-cat

Spottedfur- black and white tom

Brownpelt- Brown tom

Tigerstripe- brown tom

Bluetail- blue-gray she-cat

Orangeeyes- gray she-cat with orange eyes

Robinfur- black and white tom

Patchfur- black and white tom

Tallfur- brown tom

Nightfur- black tom

Puddlefur- brown tom


	3. Prophecy

Firestar lay in his den dreaming of the old forest before it was destroyed. Then he was in a hollow with the cats that gave him his nine lives. Bluestar spoke "Firestar a prophecy has revealed itself.** _A darkness of evil is to come. Squirrel has tangled with Bramble. Leaves and Crows mingled blood. One kit will be the key. It will be a Morning of no return, unless the morning sun can come and purge the frosty hawk_**."

"Wait, what does it means. Please help me." Firestar cried as the cats of StarClan disappeared.

One cat stayed. It was Spottedleaf. "Firestar the one that has returned by my name is the key to the future, but one that has her blood."

"Spottedleaf wait who is this cat." Firestar was very confused, but soon drifted back to sleep. To be woken up by a wail of a cat. He raced out of his den to see Sunfire racing to the nursery.


	4. Kitting in ThunderClan

Sunfire ran like the wind to his mate. He couldn't believe she was kitting. When he got in the nursery the wailing had died down to just little scraps of fur mewling.

Robineye was in there with his mate, Orangefoot. She had two kits. Sunfire immediately saw his mate, Spottedleaf. She was panting hard, but had a look of pride on her face.

"Spottedleaf are you o.k?" Sunfire meowed.

"Of course I am o.k. you stupid fur ball." She wheezed.

Something very strange occurred to Sunfire. Spottedleaf and Orangefoot kitted at the same time. His thoughts were interrupted when Firestar padded in.

"Hello, what are the names of your kits?" Firestar asked.

"The she-kit is Brightkit and the tom is Firekit." Orangefoot answered.

"The tom is Brownkit and she-kit is Morningkit." Spottedleaf mewed.

"Wonderful names. I shall announce them to the Clan." Firestar mewed as he padded out of the nursery.


	5. A puzzle to solve

Firestar had ordered Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, and Crowfeather, of WindClan, to his den, to talk about their kits when they were kits.

"Thank you for coming especially you Crowfeather. When they were in the nursery did they show any signs of differences from the other kits?"

"No they did not." They answered all as one.

"Very well. Thank you." Firestar flicked his tail for them to be dismissed. "Not you Leafpool. Go get Cinderpelt and tell Graystripe to escort Crowfeather to his territory."

"Yes Firestar." Leafpool answered.

A few moments later the two medicine cats entered his den.

"What do you need Firestar?" asked Cinderpelt with concern in her voice.

"I had a dream from StarClan with a prophecy. The prophecy was, **_A darkness of evil is to come. Squirrel has tangled with Bramble. Leaves and Crows mingled blood. One kit will be the key. It will be a Morning of no Return, unless the Morning Sun can come and purge the Frosty Hawk_.**Then Spottedleaf said, _**Firestar the one that has returned by my name is the key to the future, but one that has her blood**._

"Well the Squirrel Bramble part must mean Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw; they had kits which means tangled their blood together."

mewed Leafpool.

"Leaves and Crows is simple Leafpool and Crowfeather had kits which refers to mingling blood. So one kit is the key. I don't get that part." Cinderpelt meowed.

"That is simple Spottedleaf, my kit; one of her kits is the key to the future. A Morning of no Return. Is one of Spottedleaf's kits name Morningkit?" Leafpool mewed.

"Yes, that is her kit's name, Leafpool." Firestar stated.

"Morning-Sun is to be her warrior name then. Frosty Hawk is there a cat that has meaning similar to that?" Cinderpelt meowed looking in deep thought.

"Hawkfrost is the frosty hawk." Firestar sneered in disgust. "Please do not say a word to any cat about this.

The two medicine cats nodded and padded out of the den.


	6. DarkClan The Truth

Hawkfrost padded to the gathering place to see his force of complete and utter darkness. Also known as, DarkClan. Among these cats was Brambleclaw, his half brother. Hawkfrost greeted his brother and then called for the meeting to start.

"DarkClan the time is coming closer we have almost 11 moons of waiting before we strike down all the Clans one by one." Hawkfrost wailed. "Go back to your nests and rest well and do not get caught. Especially don't tell anyone what is going to happen."

Brambleclaw was just entering ThunderClan territory when he was attacked. He was forced to the ground by a fluff of ginger fur smothering him as he gave up the fight.

"You traitor, I can't believe you joined forces with that piece of fox dung! That stupid Hawkfrost!" the stranger hissed.

"Squirrelflight get off me now, and let me explain myself, please!" Brambleclaw pleaded.

"Fine" Sqiurrelflight groaned.

Squirrelflight climbed off him. "Thank you. I was there because I'm spying for Firestar o.k. You are not supposed to know so please keep this to yourself." Brambleclaw replied coolly.

"Alright Brambleclaw, but you better be telling the truth." Squirrelflight sneered dangerously.

"O.k. now let's get some sleep." Brambleclaw mewed.

"Alright." Mewed Squirrelflight.


	7. trouble

Spottedleaf lay in the nursery with her kits. Tomorrow they would be three moons old and she would take them out of the nursery with Orangefoot. At sun high it would be Graykit's apprentice ceremony.

Firestar had called the meeting for the ceremony. Ferncloud had Graykit by her side and freshly groomed.

"From now on until ha has earned his warrior name he will be known as Graypaw. His mentor will be Thornclaw." Mewed Firestar "Please pass on everything you know to this apprentice."

After everybody congratulated Graypaw and Thornclaw then they went to their nests.

Dawn approached and Thornclaw went to wake up Graypaw for a tour of the territory. That was when Brightkit woke everybody up by yowling "We get to leave the nursery."

Sorreltail, Orangefoot, and Spottedleaf watched our kits play fight outside the nursery. Brightkit wrestled Morningkit to the ground and made a nasty bite to her front left paw. Morningkit yowled with pain then went limp except for the rapid rise and fall of her ginger chest.

Leafpool rushed out to where she heard the cry of pain. She saw Spottedleaf huddled by Morningkit whimpering. Leafpool ran over to see what happened.

"What in StarClan's name happened?" She cried

"Brightkit wounded her paw then she went limp." Spottedleaf whispered.

"Come we will take her to my den." Leafpool mewed with sympathy creeping into her voice.

After Leafpool got Morningkit breathing normally again and gave her poppy seeds to help her sleep. Spottedleaf asked if she will be alright.

"Yes, she will be on her paws by tomorrow, but she must not play fight with Sorreltail's Brightkit anymore because Morningkit is very…" Leafpool trailed off not knowing how to put what she was going to say into words.

"Morningkit is weak. I know." Spottedleaf meowed solemnly.


	8. apprentices and a warrior

Morningkit had been getting stronger and was to be apprenticed at moonhigh along with all the other kits except Tumblekit and Weedkit. They were only 2 moons old.

"All cats old enough to catch there own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Firestar shouted.

All the kits were quivering with excitement.

"We are gathered here to give these kits there apprentice names." Firestar mewed. "From this day forward until they have earned their warrior names this apprentice will be known as Poolpaw, your mentor shall be Ashfur." They both touched noses and moved aside.

"You will be known as Twigpaw, your mentor will be Brightheart." They touched noses and moved away.

"You will be known as Cinderpaw, your mentor will be Rainwhisker." They touched noses and moved away.

"You will be known as Flowerpaw, your mentor will be Squirrelflight." They touched noses and moved away.

"You will be known as Brightpaw, your mentor will be Dustpelt." They touched noses and moved away.

"You will be known as Brightpaw, your mentor will be Thornclaw." They touched noses and moved away.

"You will be known as Brownpaw, your mentor will be Brambleclaw." They touched noses and moved away.

"You will be known as Firepaw, your mentor will be Graystripe." They touched noses and moved away.

"You will be known as Morningpaw, your mentor will be me, Firestar." He leaped down and touched noses with Morningpaw, then signaled her to stand over by Ashfur.

"Graypaw come up here. I, Firestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has worked hard to learn the ways of your noble code and I commend him as a warrior in his turn. Graypaw from now on you will be known as Graycloud, StarClan honors your bravery and wisdom and we welcome you as full warrior in your turn." Firestar finished then the clan chanted his warrior name three times and then Graycloud took up a spot to sit his vigil.


	9. the gathering and love

Hawkfrost was padding out to go hunt when Mistyfoot, RiverClan's deputy, padded up.

"Leopardstar would like you to stay here during the gathering and guard, but Blackclaw is in charge." Mistyfoot mewed.

"Alright," Hawkfrost meowed.

Morningpaw was awaiting Firestar to come out of his den to take her to her first training session.

"Morningpaw I'm sorry, but you can go with Graystripe and Firepaw." Firestar mewed apologetically.

"Yes Firestar." Morningpaw mewed a little disappointed

'_Not Firepaw. I hate Firepaw he is always feeling sorry for me._' Morningpaw thought to herself.

When Morningpaw got back from her tour of the territory. Firestar called all the cats leaving for the gathering.

"Graycloud, Sandstorm, Graystripe, Cinderpelt, Leafpool, Spiderleg, Whiteflower, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Sootfur, Birchfur, Dustpelt, Firepaw, Flowerpaw, Morningpaw, Brownpaw, Goldenflower, and Mousefur. Get ready to leave." Firestar shouted. "Brackenfur you are in charge of camp."

They arrived at the gathering place in good time. As they plunged down to where the other cats were. Morningpaw realized they were the last Clan to arrive.

Morningpaw wound up talking to a very dark gray tom that reeked of WindClan.

"Hello, what is your name?" The tom asked.

"Morningpaw, what is yours?" Morningpaw asked.

"Crowfeather and this is Owlclaw and Weaseltail." Crowfeather replied then left to talk to Leafpool.

Morningpaw was left alone until Firepaw walked up behind her.

"Hello Morningpaw." He purred while winding around Morningpaw.

"Firepaw," Morningpaw mewed.

Firepaw looked hurt when Morningpaw said that.

"Firepaw, look I like you it is well you always well treat me like a kit and I am not a kit." Morningpaw meowed slowly.

"I know it is you are special to me and I don't want you to get hurt like when we were kits." He mewled.

"You care about me." Morningpaw mewed shyly.

"Of course I do. I love you!" He mewed softly.

"I love you to!" Morningpaw mewed in the sweetest of a purr a cat could do.


	10. battle to injury

**Sorry for not updating more often. We went on vacation.**

* * *

A moon had passed from the last gathering and Morningpaw was going on sunhigh patrol with Firepaw, Firestar, and Graystripe.

"Where are we patrolling?" meowed Firepaw.

"The ShadowClan border," mewed Firestar.

As they approached the border Morningpaw tripped and tumbled over the border.

"Trying to sneak up on us." Said a voice as the cat stepped out in the open with four other cats.

"Russetfur, Cedarheart, Appleheart, Oakfur, and Talonwing." Meowed Firestar

"I see this apprentice crossed the border." Hissed Russetfur, "ShadowClan attack" Russetfur shouted asshe launched at Firestar.

Appleheart attacked Morningpaw. Appleheart scratched at Morningpaw's flank, but Morningpaw dodged right into Oakfur. Oakfur turned away from Firepaw as Appleheart crashed into Firepaw. Oakfur slashed at Morningpaw's throat and hit her just barely missing the death spot, but knocked her unconscious and bleeding rapidly. Firepaw let out a wail that made every cat freeze.

"We leave you here, but get out of here as fast as you can." Russetfur mewed a bit uneasily. Then she left with the patrol.

Firestar padded up toMorningpaw and sniffed her. "She is alive and we need to get her to Leafpool and Cinderpelt now."

* * *

Leafpool padded to the leader's den.

"Firestar may I come in." mewed Leafpool.

"Yes," Firestar said.

"Morningpaw will be miss training for half a moon." Leafpool meowed.


	11. half a moon and possibly a new love

Morningpaw was in a small hollow.

"Where am I?" Mprningpaw mewed.

"Welcome Morningpaw, don't forget the frosty hawk." They meowed together, the two cats of StarClan.

Morningpaw lay in the Medicine cats clearing resting up for sunhigh. Firepaw had promised to take her out of camp to stretch her legs and get her away from all the cats.

Sunhigh approached slowly. Firepaw padded in and was muttering to himself.

"What is wrong now Firepaw?" Morningpaw asked sarcasticly.

"Oh, nothing except you get to start training tomorrow." Mewed Firepaw excitedly.

"Great, I hate being in here." Morningpaw mewed.

**The next day**

Morningpaw waited for Firestar to come out of his den.

"We are going to be assessing your hunting skills today." Firestar mewed from behind her.

"Yes Firestar. May I begin?" Morningpaw asked.

Firestar nodded and Morningpaw was off.

As sunhigh approached Morningpaw caught 5 mice, 3 voles, and 2 starlings. She had just killed her first Blue Jay when Firestar padded in the clearing.

"Well done you pass with ease. Now let us take this back to camp and let you rest after you feed the elders." Firestar mewed with a proud gleam in his eyes.

"Yes of course Firestar." Morningpaw mewed with pure joy.

**The Elders Den**

"Hello Morningpaw." The elder mewed.

"Hello Longtail and of course Goldenflower and Mousefur. I brought you some freshkill." Morningpaw mewed cheerfully.

"Thank you Morningpaw." Mousefur meowed sleepily.

All the elders mewed thanks and ate while gossiping about the old days.

Morningpaw dipped her head then left.

Outside Morningpaw was eating a vole when Graycloud padded up to her.

"Hi, Morningpaw," He mewed shyly though Morningpaw took no notice of that.

"Hello Graycloud. How are you?" Morningpaw mewed.

"Fine. Er, do you, uh, want to go hunting with me?" He asked hopefully.

"No thank you, Graycloud, I just got done with an assessment" Morningpaw mewed looking away from Graycloud.

"Oh, alright. Maybe some other time." He said. His eyes were filled with pain as she rejected him.

"Graycloud it is not that I do not want to go hunting with you it is I am exhausted. How about we go hunting after I train tommarrow? Maybe you could join us with our training session. I'll ask Firestar." Morningpaw mewed with a smile.

"That sounds great Morningpaw. Don't worry I'll ask Firestar you just rest." Graycloud mewed excitedly.

Graycloud padded up to Firestar and Sandstorm.

"Hello Graycloud. Can I help you?" Firestar asked.

"I was wondering if I could watch you train Morningpaw tomorrow? Then we were going to go hunting." Graycloud mewed hopefully.

"That is fine, Graycloud." Firestar mewed.

"Thank you." Graycloud meowed.

He then padded up to Morningpaw before she went to sleep inside the den. He said that it was okay for him to go then touched noses with her then padded to the warriors den.

Morningpaw felt hot under her fur at the touch of Graycloud. She new he liked her a lot and she was not sure if she felt the same for him. After he had padded to the warriors den Firepaw approached her and he was not looking happy.

"What were you talking to him for?" he asked.

"Since when am I not aloud to talk to him," Morningpaw retorted.

Then she stormed off into the apprentices den and went to sleep in her old bed by Brightpaw, Firepaw's, sister.


	12. the ultimate love

**The training session**

"Morningpaw you have to fight back. Do not be scared." Firestar mewed.

"I'm sorry. It is just hard because of the memories of the fight as a kit and with ShadowClan." Morningpaw said.

"I know. Maybe, if you try with Graycloud in instead of me." Firestar suggested and Morningpaw just nodded.

Graycloud padded up and waited for Morningpaw to attack. After that thought she crept up and swatted him on the head and he fell. Then she had him pinned down and was hitting his stomach with sheathed paws. Then Graycloud pushed her off and instantly was on top of her. Morningpaw could not push him off so she swiped at his head and ended up hitting his shoulder and he had to loosen his grip on her so then she was able to knock him off.

"Alright that is enough. Good job Morningpaw what got you fired up." Firestar asked

"Oh nothing I just did not want to lose." Morningpaw said plainly.

**Out Hunting**

As Morningpaw and Graycloud were hunting Graycloud just stopped and sat down and motioned with his tail for her to sit beside him.

"What is it?" Morningpaw asked concerned.

"What really did get you fired up at the training session?" He asked.

"It is Firepaw he is being a total mouse brain piece of fox dung. He pretty much told me I couldn't talk to you." Morningpaw hissed.

"Wow, if I were you I wouldn't talk to him and just avoid him." Graycloud suggested.

"I agree. I will just spend all my free time with Brightpaw and the other apprentices and… you" She said the last part shyly.

"Oh, wow. Morningpaw I have to tell you something I always felt a strong feeling towards you. What I'm trying to say is I love you." Graycloud said in a whisper.

"Well I always felt the same towards you to and I love you. You know when I went to my first gathering. Firepaw had told me he had loved me and I told him the same, but I do not feel that way to him anymore."

"Well all that matters is you told me the truth and that is another thing I love about you." Graycloud mewed then licked the top of her head and they collected their prey and headed back to camp. They didn't realize they were being watched.


	13. leave her alone and 4 new warriors

Firepaw had been following Morningpaw all afternoon, and he was just shocked to the bone when Morningpaw said she loved Graycloud. He had to get Graycloud alone and tell him to back off. 'I know I'll ask him to go hunting or patrolling with me.' He thought to himself.

Graycloud was playing with Tumblekit and Weedkit. Tumblekit had pounced on his tail and bit it with needle sharp kit teeth. Graycloud just simply told Tumblekit to not use his teeth.

"You have a knack with kits." The voice mewed cheerfully.

"Thanks Firepaw." Graycloud meowed.

"Hey do want to go hunting the clan needs fresh kill." Firepaw mewed.

"Sure."

"Alright here's the deal back away from Morningpaw and I won't hurt you or future kits you might be having." Firepaw growled.

"No I am not backing off. She hates you and loves me so deal with it." Graycloud mewed then padded back to camp.

"Graycloud guess what I am going to be a warrior." Morningpaw mewed excitedly.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting" Firestar mewed. "Today we announce 4 new apprentices as warriors. Morningpaw, Brightpaw, Brownpaw, and Firepaw step forward. I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warriors ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have worked hard to understand the ways of your noble code. I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Do you all promise to protect your Clan even at the cost of your life."

They all mewed 'I do' together.

"Brightpaw from this moment you will be known as Brightflower. StarClan honors your bravery and wisdom and we welcome you as a warrior."

"Brownpaw from this moment on you will be known as Browntail. StarClan honors your loyalty and bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior."

"Firepaw from this moment on you will be known as Firestorm. StarClan honors your loyalty and bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior."

"Morningpaw from this moment on you will be known as Morningsun. StarClan honors your continuous hard work and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior."

The crowd of cats below chanted their names three times each. Then they took up positions to guard the camp in utter silence.


	14. the plan of secrecy

**Short chapter today. Sorry.**

Brambleclaw had been at the gathering island for his new moon meeting with DarkClan. Hawkfrost finally arrived after being fashionably late, as usual.

So far Hawkfrost was not planning to attack so their, was no worries.

"The time has come in one moon we will attack every Clan one by one, until they are gone then we will control the forest." Hawkfrost shouted. "Go to sleep and on the new moon we attack. You are dismissed."

As Brambleclaw padded back to camp Squirrelflight padded out from behind a bush.

"Brambleclaw what happened?" she asked.

"He is... uh he is going to attack us at the new moon. We will all be dead." Brambleclaw mewed solemnly.

"Come we must tell Firestar." She mewed as she ran off.

Firestar lay awake in his den thinking of Morningsun and the prophecy.

'No, it can't be her she is not strong enough, but she has her spirit and dignity and is very protective of it. Just like Squirrelflight.'

"Firestar"

"Enter" He mewed.

"He attacks at the new moon." Brambleclaw said.

"We must warn the other clans, Firestar." Squirrelflight mewed.

"Wait, I thought only the leaders and Medicine Cats new about you being a spy." Firestar questioned.

"I followed him once and called him a traitor, he only told me so I wouldn't tear him apart." Squirrelflight explained.

"Oh, in the morning I will send three patrols to the Clans to warn them." Firestar said.

"Now go to sleep." He said as they padded out of the den.


	15. Patrols to the Truth

As Bramblelcaw, Cloudtail, and Squirrelflight headed to ShadowClan Brambleclaw kept thinking how much a mouse brained fool he was. He actually believed Hawkfrost about everything.

"What are you doing here? Get off our territory," mewed Russetfur, ShadowClan deputy.

"We have a message for Blackstar," said Cloudtail calmly.

"Very well, follow me," meowed, an annoyed Russetfur.

"Blackstar, Brambleclaw has a messge for you."

"We will talk in my den," mewed Blackstar. "What is this message you have for me?"

"Hawkfrost attacks at the new moon," Brambleclaw said flatly. "You must prepare for a battle with the other Clans because DarkClan has many cats."

"Yes, very well thank you Brambleclaw. Tell Firestar I will join him," mewed a very shocked Blackstar.

"We will be leaving then," meowed Brambleclaw.

**In WindClan**

Leafpool trotted over the border with WindClan with two other cats, Brackenfur and Dustpelt. As she approached the WindClan camp she caught trace of Crowfeather's scent.

"ThunderClan what are you doing here," meowed Onestar.

"We have a message for you. Can we talk privately?" asked Leafpool

"Yes, come to my den," mewed Onestar.

"Brambleclaw has new information for us about Hawkfrost." Leafpool took a deep breath. "He attacks at the new moon."

"When the medicine cats are gone," meowed a shocked Onestar.

"Yes, but the Medicine Cats are not going to the Moonpool. Be sure to tell Barkface," mewed Leafpool as she got up to leave. "Be prepared to fight with all the other Clans. I will see you then maybe sooner."

**In** **RiverClan**

As Firestar traveled through RiverClan territory with Cinderpelt, he thought about how soon the prophecy would be fulfilled.

"Firestar, what are you doing on RiverClan territory?" mewed Mistyfoot, RiverClan deputy.

"I have a message for Leopardstar," Firetar replied.

"Follow me." meowed Mistyfoot. "Leopardstar, Firestar and Cinderpelt have a message for you."

"Let them in." mewed Leopardstar.

"Leopardstar, Hawkfrost attacks at the new moon. None of the Medicine Cats will go to the Moonpool because of battle," mewed Firestar.

"So soon. What am I going to tell my Clan especially with Hawkfrost in it?" mewed Leopardstar frantically.

"I don't know Leopardstar, I don't know," mewed Firestar sadly. "I know you will figure out something. We will be leaving and tell Mothwing not to go to the Moonpool next New Moon," said Firestar as he padded out of Leopaedstar's den.

Most all the patrols reached camp at the same time only to find a devastated loss.

* * *

**I will update as soon as possible. Thank you for being patient while I tried to get my computer fixed. Remember READ & REVIEW.**

**Moonwater's Loyalty**


	16. Can it be

Goldenflower, the gentle queen/elder, dead at a rogues paws.

"This will be all of you if you don't join us or leave this forest," snarled a vicious white tom, with many others with him.

"Who are you?" questioned Longtail, the blind elder.

"We are DarkClan, more powerful than BloodClan with a better leader than Scourge. I am Whitebone do not forget me for you have not seen the last of us and me, or our leader." Whitebone snarled.

As the rogues left Firestar and Brambleclaw went over to Goldenflower. As Brambleclaw grieved Firestar pushed his muzzle into her fur and as Morningsun watched she caught the dead she-cat's chest slowly rising and falling.

"Firestar, she's alive!" shouted Morningsun from at least ten fox lengths away.

"Leafpool tend to Goldenflower. Morningsun in my den, now." Said Firestar flatly, but Morningsun caught a glimpse of relief in his eyes, for Goldenflower was alive.

"How could you have seen Goldenflower's chest rising and falling from that far away?" questioned Firestar.

"I don't know. I just saw it and felt her breathing." Mewed Morningsun confused.

"Very well, go rest you have been hunting all day," said Firestar. Moringsun bowed her head in respect and went to the warriors den and curled up with Graycloud and went to sleep.

**Dream**

"Morningsun remember the frosty hawk," mewed Spottedleaf, the old Thunderclan Medicine Cat.

"Yes," Morningsun answered weakly.

"Now remember this also," said Spottedleaf, "**_A darkness of evil is to come. Squirrel has tangled with Bramble. Leaf and Crows mingled blood. One kit will be the key. It will be a Morning of no return, unless the morning sun can come purge the frosty hawk_**."

"What does it mean, I'm so confused. Spottedleaf help me," cried Morningsun as Spottedleaf began to fade.

"Remember, Morningsun, just remember," said the soothing voice of Spottedleaf.

**End Dream**

Morningsun woke up a bit frightened, but she just shook it off because she had dawn Patrol.

_**I hope you like. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Thank You. You Rock and Goodnight. **_

_**Moonwater's Loyalty**_


	17. happening

**Here we go another chapter**

* * *

Morningsun padded out of the gorse tunnel and out into the forest. She was not on hunting patrol she just wanted to go for a walk. She was in deep thought when she noticed that someone was following her. When she turned around she saw…

* * *

**In Firestar's Den**

"We must prepare for the attack from Hawkfrost," mewed Brambleclaw furiously.

"Clam down Brambleclaw, we will prepare. I'll call a meeting at moonhigh to discuss this," meowed Firestar calmly.

* * *

**In RiverClan**

Mistyfoot was preparing all the warriors and apprentices for a mock battle for practice.

* * *

**In WindClan**

Crowfeather was out on a patrol on the RiverClan border, while back at camp they were preparing.

* * *

**In ShadowClan**

All cats were awaiting the day of the new moon for their lives may end that day.

* * *

**Out in the Forest**

When she turned around she saw… Graycloud all battered, bloodied, and bruised.

* * *

**Please review! I am sorry that I have not been updating lately. Review PLEASE!!!!!!!!**


	18. healing and celebration

**Next Chapter. **

_When she turned around she saw… Graycloud all battered, bloodied, and bruised._

"Great StarClan, Graycloud, what happened?" meowed Morningsun.

"DarkClan, help me please," whispered Graycloud.

"Let's get you to Leafpool," mewed Morningsun.

As they entered through the gorse tunnel they were met by a hunting patrol.

"What in StarClan's name happened to Graycloud?" asked Sunfire, Morningsun's father.

"DarkClan attacked him," meowed Morningsun as she padded past him and the rest of the patrol to get to Leafpool's den.

**

* * *

**

**Leafpool's Den**

"He should be on his paws in a couple of days, Morningsun," mewed Leafpool, "but he must be careful the first two days on his paws."

"Yes Leafpool and I'll make sure he is," mewed Morningsun.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting," shouted Firestar.

"I forgot that we are going to have more warriors and apprentices," mewed Leafpool.

"We gather here to name two new apprentices," Firestar called, and he beckoned the two kits forward, "From this day forward until he has earned his warrior name he will be known as Tumblpaw and your mentor will be Sootfur. Sootfur you are a great warrior and I hope you pass on everything you were taught to Tumblepaw."

Tumblepaw and Sootfur touched noses and padded away.

"From this day forward until she has earned her warrior name she will be known as Weedpaw and your mentor will be Spiderleg. Spiderleg, Mousefur was your mentor and I hope you pass on everything she taught you to Weedpaw," meowed Firestar.

Weedpaw and Spiderleg touched noses and padded away. The cats of ThunderClan chanted the two new apprentices names until Firestar silenced them.

"now I will name five new warriors. I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan look down on these apprentices. They have worked hard to understand your noble code and our ready to be warriors in their turn. Brightpaw from this day forward you will be known as Brightsoul. StarClan honors your strength and courage and we welcome you as a full warrior." Brightsoul licked Firestar's shoulder respectively and padded away.

"Flowerpaw from this day forward you will be known as Flowerpetal. StarClan honors your strength and courage and we welcome you as a full warrior." Flowerpetal licked Firestar's shoulder respectively and padded away.

"Twigpaw from this day forward you will be known as Twigfur. StarClan honors your strength and courage and we welcome you as a full warrior." Twigfur licked Firestar's shoulder respectively and padded away.

"Poolpaw from this day forward you will be known as Poolheart. StarClan honors your strength and courage and we welcome you as a full warrior." Poolheart licked Firestar's shoulder respectively and padded away.

"Cinderpaw from this day forward you will be known as Cindertail. StarClan honors your strength and courage and we welcome you as a full warrior." Cindertail licked Firestar's shoulder respectively and padded away.

All the cats chanted the names of the five new warriors four times then they let the new warriors get ready fort their vigil of silence.


	19. lots of thinking

**Morningsun's POV**

'_Tomorrow every Clan cat dreaded tomorrow with every ounce of their being. All four Clans will combine to fight off Hawkfrost and DarkClan, of not so nice kitties.' thought Morningsun. _

'_My least favorite part is that Graycloud will fight and he is not doing so well, but he is better. To add on to my many problems Firestorm is still padding after me and I just want to claw his ears, tail, nose, etc body parts off,' _thought Morningsun.

**

* * *

**

**Nobody's POV**

"Will you tell Squrrielflight to lead a patrol, of five cats, down to the lake to check things out?" mewed Graystripe.

"Of course, Graystripe," meowed Morningsun. She bowed her head in respect and left to find Squirrelflight; once she found her she went to see Leafpool because she did not feel super well.

**

* * *

**

**Brambleclaw's POV**

'_The worst part is, is that I have to show up to meet Hawkfrost at the Gathering Place just to turn on him and probably kill him. I mean yay for getting rid of him and all, but I don't like betraying others. It just feels like a huge over the top lie that will get out of hand and well maybe I should stop talking to myself and listen to Squirrelflight, no,' _thought Brambleclaw.

**

* * *

**

**Morningsun's POV**

'_Well everybody is going to sleep now I guess I'll see Leafpool tomorrow, if I live after the battle. I should really stop talking to myself, well as long as I don't answer black then I'm good because answering back to yourself is the first sign of insanity,' _thought Morningsun.


	20. What!

**Morningsun's POV**

_'Here we go. We're heading to meet WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan at the Gathering Place. I hope nobody gets seriously hurt or die. I still feel really bad and sick. I went to see Leafpool and she told me I was having KITS. This can't be good especially if I'm going into battle. Well whatever happens is destiny and StarClan's will. Here we are and all the Clans are here too.'_

**Nobody's POV**

Graycloud was talking to Sunfire while Spottedleaf fussed over her kits and him. Graycloud left Sunfire to find Morningsun as soon as he left Sunfire, he found her talking to Tawnypelt and Poolheart, along with Firestorm.

**Graycloud's POV**

Imediatly when I saw Firestorm I headed over to the group of cats.

"Hello Tawnypelt, Poolheart. Firestrom. Morningsun I need to speak to you privatly," I said kind of rudely.

"Sure, see you all later," she mewed. "Alright what's with the snappy atitude, Graycloud."

I didn't answer.

"Please tell me, what's wrong?" she mewed desperatly.

I still didn't answer.

"Fine, be a piece of fox dung for all I care. Great now I upsetted the kits, thanks," she started to walk away.

"What kits. Wait a minute. KITS, KITS, WHAT KITS," I shouted loudly.

"MY KITS you IDIOT," she snapped back and then she left to catch up with Crowfeather and Leafpool.

**Morningsun's POV**

'I can't believe Graycloud yelling at me like that. Oh well the damage has been done. I smell the rouges. Here we go I can see Brambleclaw at the front beside, the traitor himself, Hawkfrost. Bramblclaw turned his head to speak with Hawkfrost, then he lept towards Brambleclaw. The battle is on.'


	21. Author's Note IMPORTANT

Hey Ya'll this is **Moonwater's Loyalty **and I have about 1 or 2 more chapters left on my story _A Morning of No Return_. I need you guys to put in a review if I should make a sequal and I apologize for not updating sooner, but well I had some problems to take care of. So you should expect this story done by Wednesday, if everything goes by smoothly. So hope you njoy the rest of the story when it is done. Sincerely, you're friend, and love.

**Moonwater's Loyalty**


	22. The Final Battle

**Recap**

_'And the battle is on'_

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Morningsun was attacked by a white tom that she reconized imediatly as Whitebone.

"Whitebone long time no see, eh," she hissed in a sarcastic way.

"So the pretty she-cat remembers me," he hissed.

"Pretty! You are unbelievable," she hissed. "Why don't you run away now and save my time."

"Let me think, destroying you ao running away like a kittypet. I chose killing you."

"Bad choice, but oh well more fun for me." she mewed.

Then she attacked him from the front and he was caught of guard and he was sent flying about a fox length away. Then she was on top of him and had her deady teeth in his throat and then he was still.

"Pathetic piece of filth." was all she said before she caught sight of Hawkfrost fighting Brambleclaw and Bramblclaw was losing badly, but then Crowfeather zoomed out of nowhere to help, so Morningsun turned her attention to Graycloud. He was fighting two toms bigger than him and he was losing. She ran over to help him out, but was intercepted by Firestorm.

"Firestorm, move I need to help Graycloud."

"No I'll help him go help Sorreltail." he mewed.

Instead of doing that I turned to help Brightsoul and ended up getting hit by Crowfeather as he was knocked back by Hawkfrost.

"Crowfeather, go see a Medicine Cat, NOW!!"she ordered.

"Then you go help Brambleclaw,"he ordered.

"Deal" was all she said.

She raced over to the two toms. She was to late though Hawkfrost already had his teeth in Bramblclaw's throat.

* * *

**Morningsun's POV**

"NOOO!!!" I yowled.

Then as if my entire body was under control of StarClan I lept at Hawkfrost and I caught him by complete surprise. He yowled in pure agony as I raked my claws over is stomach. Unfortunately, he recovered quickly and lept at me I dodged the blow and tackled him. As quickly as our fight began it ended with me tearing his throat out in a matter of my own fear for my kits as he had clawed mt stomach.

I had done it, I had avenged Brambleclaw's death and one of Firestar's lives from long ago. Soon other's realized their leader was dead and they all fled. but one fight still raged on and it wsa between Firestorm and Graycloud. I imedialty lept at the tow tearing them apart and claws flailing at Firestorm, but I was pulled away by Thornclaw and Sandstorm. and Dustpelt and Ashfur held Firestorm away from Graycloud and myself.

"Firestorm, I do not wish to believe what I saw, but I did see and must believe," mewed Firestar, wo looked extremely tired, "you are no longer apart of ThunderClan if you are going to attack one of our own and a pregnant queen. You must leave now and I mean NOW."

Firestorm raced away quickly, but yodeled this back to us.

"You haven't seen the last of me ThunderClan and Morningsun you will be mine." the he was gone.

* * *

**Back at Camp**

**Morningsun's POV**

Back at camp we mourned the losses of Brambleclaw and Graystripe. Now as we wait for the new deput to be anouced. I am speaking to Graycloud.

"So are they my kits?" he questioned.

"No, they're a badger's," I joked, "Of course they are yours. Stupid furball."

We started to share tongues when Firestar appeared.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting."

He really didn't have to give a calling because everybody was already their.

"I say these words infront of the body of Graystripe so he may see and approve my choice the new deputy of ThunderClan will be Morningsun, but until her kits are apprenticed the replcement will be Graycloud."

"Congradulations." was all Morningsun could here until the next morning. Which the sun glowed brighter then ever.

* * *

_Remember to review to tell me to make a sequal._

_**Moonwater's Loyalty**_

_P.S. The story is finished._


	23. IMPORTANAT please READ

Hey verybody this is **Moonwater's Loyalty** and I need you all to review to tell me to make a sequal and if you do i need some ideas on what to make it about. thanks and i hope you review.

Love, and your friend,

** Moonwater's Loyalty**


End file.
